


U R A Fever

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Human, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas & Balthazar as two assassins in love. (AU Calthazar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	U R A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Song: U.R.A. Fever by The Kills


End file.
